


A Special Recruit

by Brie96



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brie96/pseuds/Brie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Nikita start dating when shes a recruit, will they get away with it long enough to satisfy their needs? or will Percy figure out what the two have been up too? Rated M for future chapters Mikita fluff and smut.  Hope you enjoy :) Xox Brie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael was a young, healthy, attractive agent 

Everyday he came to Division, trained the recruits

He even occasionally would admit to himself that some of them caught his eye 

He thought he had seen it all and at the end of the day they were just recruits 

IT was just a regular morning, Michael walked into division and Percy immediately wanted to see him 

“Percy you wanted to see me” 

“Yes Michael take a set please” Percy said gesturing towards the seat next to Michael 

“We have a new recruit coming, in today, and I want you to take special care of her” 

“Sir?” Michael questioned 

Michael was confused as to why Percy was asking something like this 

Things like these are prevented at division, as to not cloud a judgement 

But at the same time Michael trusted Percy 

“Just please do it Michael” Percy asked his voice cold 

“Yes of course” Michael responded and with that he left the office 

Michael stayed in division and instead of training other recruits he was prepping for the young lad to come in 

He must have had a rough upbringing 

Michael was informed about the recruit 3 days after they arrived 

This was because the chip needed to be inserted into the person and they needed time to recover before training started 

Percy told Michael over his com “Michael, your recruit is ready for you, they are waiting in room 206, go there and get to know them before training” 

 

“Understood” Michael replied through his ear com 

Michael knocked and entered 206 

The person lay facing away from him, Michael couldn’t help but notice the size of the recruit, 

Poor guy, Michael thought he must have had a hard life to end up in here so young 

Michael cleared his throat and the small figure turned around 

Michael gasped when the most beautiful girl turned around 

“Sorry” Michael apologised looking down 

“I must have the wrong room,” Michael continued 

“No you have the right room, your Michael right, my ‘handler” she said using her hands as inverted commas 

“That is correct” Michael couldn’t help but smirk at her sarcasm 

Most recruits when they come into division are scared, but not her, she’s a fighter 

“Okay well get changed into these sweats” He through the clothes at her 

She got out of her bed just in her bra and undies 

Michael caught a glimpse but immediately looked down at the floor 

“Sorry I uh…” he trailed off he did not know what to say 

“Its fine, its just like a bikini, but sexy” she winked at him 

Nikita couldn’t help but mentally kick herself, flirting with her handler on her first day was not a good start 

Her gorgeous handler, Then that’s when it hit her 

“Hey you don’t know my name,” She said standing up 

Michael who was facing the door and then turned to face her 

She looked good, sports bra and mini shorts 

This certainly was one recruit he was more than willing to pay extra attention too 

“My name’s Nikita” She said 

“Well Nikita lets get to do, unless you’re going to strip in front of me again,” Michael laughed 

Within seconds Michael hoped the floor would swallow him up 

He didn’t want to look in her gorgeous brown eyes 

Thankfully she laughed at his joke 

After 3 hours of training with Nikita she was definitely improving 

When they first hit the matts Michael thought she wouldn’t be very strong judging by her small size 

But in reality she was much stronger than he ever thought 

 

He studied Nikita over the course of a week 

He noticed she didn’t fit in with anyone; sit with anyone she mainly would go to her room 

Michael was just following orders from Percy when he decided to step in and have lunch with Nikita. 

She was sitting on a metal table away from all the other recruits; they were all chatting and gossiping like teenagers should. But not Nikita she sat away from everyone else 

Once Michael got his food he sat across from her 

She peered behind a book she was invested in and stared at him with confusion 

“What are you doing?” she asked confused making her face screw up 

“Well I’m alone for lunch, so are you and so I decided to come and sit with you so we’re no longer alone” He smiled 

“Fine as long as we don’t talk about fighting techniques” Nikita sighed and closed her book 

Michael snickered a her comment before they knew it they practically had their own language

Everyday they would sit and have lunch together, either her room or in his office

They would talk about movies and books

Michael never told her, but he hardly had time to read 

But sometimes at night he would stay up 5 more minutes just so he could tell her about a book he was ‘reading’ 

Percy kept an eye on Michael proud that he was following orders once again; Michael was so loyal, almost like a dog 

Percy thought chuckling to himself as he once again stared at the two conversing in the lunch room while he sipped his tea

 

Hey guys so this is something new I hope ya like it and please review might answer my doubts if I should continue the story or not ☺ ~Xox Brie


	2. Chapter 2

It was Nikita's sixth month at division and she developed a nasty cold

She stayed in her room for over a week, missing all of her classes and special time with Michael

Despite feeling like crap Nikita couldn't help but smirk

He could sure wear the shit out of his shirts

She laid in bed thinking of their times during training

Nikita wearing hardly any clothing and Michael still in his tux

He could fight anyone and his clothing did not affect him at all, it would never cease to amaze her

He would take off his blazer and tie and fight in his shirt

Nikita would be good, but would constantly get distracted by his muscles pressing against the confinements of his shirt

That's when Michael would attack smacking Nikita on the floor

Time after time he would land on top of her

In front of the other recruits they would laugh it off and Michael would move onto the next recruit

But Nikita would think about it all night

The mat, cool against her back, his face inches away from her own

She would stare into his green eyes; he was hiding so many secrets back there

Nikita couldn't shake that thought off her mind

But when her gaze drifted to his lips she found they were red

His warm breathe beating down onto her neck

Those three seconds in training was what she loved most

The three most intimate seconds of her life

Maybe that's why she would always 'let' Michael win to get those few seconds which made her tummy flip upside down

Another week passed and Nikita got better and started attending classes

Although she was failing them miserably

Nikita was a bright kid

But after all the time she took off everyone was far ahead of her

Michael noticed her struggling more than ever

He was worried it wouldn't be long before Percy wanted her wiped off the grid, for good

Michael approached Nikita after lab training

Where they play around with chemicals and have to choose the right chemical to see if they would have either a positive or negative reaction

Michael didn't care about chemistry but he did care about Nikita and he wouldn't want a stupid cold to get her 'cleaned' Michael shuddered at the thought

"Nikita" Michael grabbed her arm gently she knew he was coming to talk to her and she didn't want to hear it

Nikita had hoped to sneak out with the rest of the kids but Michael was too fast and she knew she would not like this conversation one bit

"Nikita listen we need to talk"

Nikita groaned "No we don't Michael I'm fine I've just been sick I'll catch up in a week or two"

"A week or two" Michael asked with gritted teeth

He knew Percy would find her and deem her as a weak link by then and Michael couldn't let this 17 year old, soon to be 18 year old girl get killed because of the flu

"Nikita listen"

She rolled her eyes at him

"I was thinking we could practise regular exercises and different classes, you know Percy is going to monitor you and when he feels your not performing, you will be. How do you say, killed" Michael said bluntly he did not have time to argue with Nikita over something so silly and ridiculous

"I..wha..I don't understand" She finally managed to say, bewildered at Michael's statement

But part of her, well most of her believed him

She knew the first time she had met Percy he was not good news and Michael clarified that for her even further.

Nikita for once decided to stop being stubborn she looked in Michael eyes, which were now filled with worry

"Okay" she said quietly

"Great I'll see you on the mats in twenty minutes, that's enough time for you right?" he asked gentlemanly

Nikita smiled "Of course"

Nikita got changed and met Michael down on the mats and she was surprised, shocked almost he wasn't wearing his tux

Instead he was wearing shorts and a white top which perfectly illustrated his taut chest

"Ready?" Michael asked with a sneaky grin

"Of course" Nikita winked at him

This time Nikita tried to not get distracted

She fought hard, until they were both sweating

Michael's shirt becoming even more transparent

Michael did his signature kick move

He kicked her down on the floor, but Nikita was prepared and pulled him down with her

For once roles were reversed, Nikita was on top of Michael

She straddled his lap

Michael tried not to show his excitement

He knew it was wrong a recruit and an agent

She was 17 soon to be 18

But at the end of the day she was a hot girl and he was a guy

Its how he's wired he told himself

This was probably to make him feel better

Nikita sat on top of him her hands on his chest holding her up

She stared into his eyes

They only stayed like that for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity

Michael stared at her glorious body and his gaze met her eyes then fell to her lips

He put his hand behind her neck and left a chaste kiss on her lips

Nikita kissed him back

"Not here" Michael whispered in his husky voice

They walked back to her room as normal

He walked into her room "Good training today" He managed to get out before Nikita crashed her lips onto his

They stayed together caressing each others mouths with their tongues

"Nikita we can't" he gently pushed her back

"I know" she looked down at the floor and sighed

With that Michael retreated to his own room and pondered the events of this evening

Michael was worried someone would catch them

But at the same time he wanted her again

She had only been here for a few months but he felt as though he connected with her

He couldn't explain it but at the same time there was no way he would pursue it

Michael doubted Nikita felt the same way but he would hide his emotions to prevent getting them both cancelled, agent and recruit relationships were strictly forbidden.

Hey leave some feedback for me :)


	3. Chapter 3

Nikita had avoided Michael all day 

And it was getting harder and harder 

She wanted to kiss him more 

Nikita touched her lips remembering the sweet feel of his on hers 

She had been avoiding Michael because he would tell her how wrong it is and how it was one time blah, blah, blah 

Michael sighed as he walked out of Division he should not have kissed Nikita 

He deleted the specific footage, which had evidence of them doing a little more than sparring 

Michael smiled at the thought but that quickly vanished when he saw her 

She was in her small recruit gear carrying her lunch and sitting in her normal spot on the table, by herself, away from everyone else just the way she liked it

As much as Michael didn’t want to he sat with her like they always did 

They both sat and ate in silence before Michael broke it 

“Nikita” he said 

Before he could continue she replied 

“Michael, don’t its fine” She replied not looking at him

“No I was going to say we need to train again tonight, because technically you’re failing and I’m your mentor and need to help you” he smiled 

She looked up at him with a big smile 

“Looking forward to it” she winked before walking off to her next class 

Nikita tried her hardest to whiz through the computer tests

Normally Michael would take almost all of their classes but this time Birkoff was which was strange 

She looked around and saw Michael and Percy talking 

They both turned and she smiled at them and then continued to work on her test

Nikita kept trying, hoping Michael would notice and she could impress him 

Nikita was determined to be the best 

That night Michael had to attend a last minute mission and couldn’t spar with her

She was disappointed but she took this time to practice in her room 

After 30 minutes she was exhausted 

Nikita went straight to sleep and dreamt of the day her and Michael would have their own missions together and they would come back and celebrate the ‘adult’ way 

Michael too dreamed about Nikita, he wished he had met her under different circumstances 

 

Nikita’s birthday wasn’t far away, as far as celebrations go division was not keen on them 

Maybe he could buy a cupcake and give it to her later when they were by themselves 

No he thought that’s so stupid it was one kiss that’s all, one extremely passionate, intimate, amazing kiss and nothing else 

Michael sighed he knew this was not going to be as simple as he had hoped 

 

It was 5 am and Michael heard a knock on his door 

He got up just in boxers and saw Nikita standing there, she just got out of bed but her hair looked like she just had sex 

“What are you doing” she asked him, eyeing him carefully hoping to remember him half naked 

“What am I doing here” he said through his teeth and pulled her into his room 

“Oohh Michael, if you insist” Nikita said sarcastically 

He smirked at her remark 

“Shut up” he toyed with her gently touching the side of her sports bra 

He played with the soft material in his fingertips 

Michael realised what he was doing and stopped 

“Sorry” he said and took a step away from the young girl 

He shifted and awkwardly looked down at his feet, tracing the pattern of his floor 

Michael looked up and saw her lingering gaze and her smirk 

The smirk he wanted to nothing but kiss away 

“What’s funny?” he regrettably asked 

“Oh nothing jus the infamous Michael West afraid of a young girl, all because he felt her skin” Nikita replied smirking again 

“Yeah.. well” he couldn’t think of anything to say 

Before he tried to get something out Nikita walked over to him and crashed her lips onto his 

Michael at first was hesitant but gave in and let her devour his mouth but Michael wanted to dominate her, show her what he could do, how he could make her feel. He gently stroked her slender back and then pulled away 

“What’s wrong” Nikita asked innocently 

“Well you didn’t answer my question, why are you here?” Michael asked her again 

“So you aren’t gonna ask why I made out with you but why I showed up here at 5am instead?” 

She was certainly sarcastic, he loved that fire in her it turned Michael on so much 

If he could he would take her then and there but he shouldn’t, he couldn’t not until she was 18 at least. Michael was a gentleman and respected Nikita and treated her as a woman should be treated. 

“Basically yes” Michael replied with equal sarcasm 

“You promised we would train before class, silly” She said playfully smacking his chest, her hand lingering for longer than what was required 

Nikita couldn’t stop her hand; it had a mind of itself trailing down her muscular chest 

The feel of her hand sent shivers down his spine 

Michael grabbed her hand, “Nikita..I” he once again couldn’t manage to get the words out 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” she said pulling he hand out of his 

She started walking away when Michael reached out and crashed his lips onto hers 

Michael couldn’t stop himself he wanted her, just to himself. He knew it was selfish, he knew he was betraying his country and everything he believed in. There was a strong willed woman in her and he wanted to know her better, wanted to show her how he good he could make her feel 

Nikita responded to kiss touch in a matter of seconds opening her mouth to let him gain better access. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands went from her arms, down her back and all the way to her slender waist. 

Nikita started teasing his lips with her tongue, he responded by gently tapping her bottom. 

She squealed with surprise and delight 

Michael was getting out of control, using his hands to gently touch her bottom. 

He pulled her strong cheeks so her pelvis was rubbing against his 

Nikita could feel his excitement and started dry humping him by putting her legs around his waist. Michael held her against him and flopped them both onto the bed breaking their kissing and making them both laugh. 

It only took a few seconds before Michael was once again on top of her, his pelvis rubbing against her sensitive areas. Nikita’s hips involuntarily bucked in his direction. Small moans escaped her lips, as he rubbed harder against her, his mouth never once leaving hers 

Nikita removed her hand from his bottom and slipped it in his boxers so she could first hand feel his excitement. 

Michael broke their kiss and moaned against her ear

He looked into her eyes for a brief moment before devouring her lips once more 

Nikita continued to stroke his shaft up and down making Michael moan into her lips 

At the last second he pulled back and she pouted at him 

“We can’t,” he said 

“Why not?” she exclaimed 

“I wouldn’t feel right if you weren’t 18” Michael simply stated 

“Im not a virgin” she responded bluntly 

“Okay but I feel like I should respect you enough and we should wait until you’re 18 to go all the way, it’s only a few more weeks” he smiled 

“Fine but we’re gonna keep having fun right?” 

“Well what kind of fun did you have in mind?” Michael teased 

“Something like this” she replied putting her hands at the rim of his boxers and pulling her closer to him so their lips lightly touched 

 

They were both on their knees in Michael’s double bed 

Her hands were around his waist and leaning on his bottom, while his were on the side of her face. Their lips intertwined, their tongues dancing with each other. 

After a while Nikita had to leave to avoid suspicion 

But before she left she gave Michael a long, lingering kiss before running out the door trying to avoid as many questions as she could


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for the late update I’ve been swamped with assessments but hopefully this chapter will make up for it J ~Xox Brie

 

Nikita got back to her room, her heart pounding after doing a different type of sparring with Michael. She felt like she could lift 50 kilograms she was ecstatic 

Not only that but she couldn’t wait to train with him today 

But they had to be careful. They didn’t want to attract the wrong kind of attention from Amanda and Percy that would be critical 

 

x

When it came to be Nikita’s turn to spar with Michael she was really happy. Everyone formed a circle around the mat. She stood on the other side of the mat staring in Michael’s green eye. Michael couldn’t hide the determination in them

He wanted to over throw her, show her how rough and dominant he could be.

When they got started Nikita was eager meeting his punches with her own, until she gave up and he had her pinned down underneath him again. 

Nikita tried to suppress her giggles

Nikita put her head on the other side of Michael to hide her face from the rest of the recruits. 

To everyone else she had her hands on his shoulders trying to push him off her but she was actually pressing him further onto him. 

 

It only lasted for a few seconds to avoid suspicion, although when he got up off her, his face millimetres from hers she couldn’t help but nibble his ear. 

With that they both got up and Nikita changed places with another girl, only to her Michael sigh disappointingly at her leaving him to spar with the rest of the recruits. 

When she nibbled his ear he couldn’t help but shudder at her breathe, tongue and how hot she looked. He noticed she had started making more of an effort like wearing lip-gloss, to impress Michael.

But to Michael she always looked gorgeous with or without make up. It didn’t matter to him as long as he got to see her everyday. Every time he saw Nikita his heart would beat faster, his mouth would go dry, palms sweaty and nervous.

Many would call this love but Michael knew that he couldn’t be in love with her….could he? 

 

It was midnight and Michael was tossing and turning he had to see her. He had so much built up in him and just wanted to let go with her. 

 

Michael snuck out of his room only in boxers not caring about the cameras, as long as he made sure to delete the footage

Birkoff would have his back, apparently he could do this thing where it looks like the coast is clear, everything is normal everyone in bed. But there is so much going on. People could be having a war and according to those cameras nothing ever happened. 

He had no idea what it was called something Birkoff had mentioned one day and now tonight, Michael was going to use it to his advantage 

Michael snuck around the corridors of division and came to her room 

He peeked through the window and saw her lying in her bed, toying with her fingers 

When Michael opened her room she turned to him and immediately sat up

Nikita saw him leaning against her door only in his boxers 

They were both so attracted to each other in that moment

Michael walked over to her bed and sat down

Nikita looked at him before claiming his lips 

She felt the familiar touch, taste and smell of him

Michael laid her down gently back onto her pillow and stayed on top of her, never once breaking their kiss 

Nikita was the first to break the kiss, she leaned against his forehead while one of her hands trailed down and traced patterns on his washboard abs 

“Michael why are you here?” She asked 

“Im sorry, I just had to see you. Especially after today on the mats you were such a tease, I’ve been thinking about you all night, an I couldn’t help myself I had to visit you” he looked down at Nikita’s chest almost ashamed 

“I was up, thinking about you too” Nikita responded and Michael instantly felt better. 

Michael kissed her hard and forcefully once more before looking down and gently toying with her undergarments 

Nikita soon noticed his fascination when he pulled the sheet down revealing her sexy bra and panties 

“I thought you would like them” She toyed with him 

Michael licked his lips, before stealing his eyes away to look at her once more.

Michael stayed with Nikita for hours making out and groping each other. She protested of course wanting to go further. Michael definitely wanted too but not until she was 18, a promise he had made to himself and to her. 

Michael found it increasingly harder to refuse her, especially when she got up and put on a little show for him wearing hardly anything. 

Nikita had danced for him and then sat on his lap grinding his hips. She didn’t care for his promise, his mind was saying no, but his body was saying yes. Nikita could feel his excitement growing all night. She made a promise to herself, to sleep with Michael before her birthday 

After and eventful night Michael laid his head on her chest, allowing Nikita to run her fingers through his soft, brown hair. 

He smiled and sighed at her touch, the pair fell asleep, but only for a few hours. 

“I have to go Nikita” Michael pleaded, it was almost 6 recruits would be up in half an hour and he had to get Birkoff to fix the cameras 

“No stay” she begged holding his hand even though he was out of bed 

“I promised, not until you are 18 missy” he spoke gently tapping her on the nose with his free hand 

Nikita let go of his hand and crossed her arms, frustrated in more than one way. 

“Fine then you don’t get kisses, cuddles or me groping you”

“Awww why” he whined like a little school boy 

Nikita just looked at him with an eyebrow raised 

 

“Please” he begged 

Nikita only shook her head 

“Please” he said again getting closer to her face 

“PLEASE” he screamed and peppered her face lightly with kisses 

“Fine” Nikita exclaimed holding his cheeks with her hand, guiding his face so she could kiss him again

“Only because I have a much worse plan in store for you” Nikita teased

“Oh god” Was the only thing Michael could say


	5. Chapter 5

“Only because I have a much worse plan in store for you” Nikita teased

“Oh god” was the only thing Michael could say 

 

“So what is your plan exactly?” Michael asked almost afraid

“Well you made a promise and I want to see how far I can push you”

Michael looked confused so Nikita continued 

“You’re doing everything you can to try and avoid sex, whereas now I’m making a similar promise you made except I’m promising that I will have sex with you before I’m 18” she smiled deviously 

“So your almost making a bet that you will have sex with me before you’re 18 even though I said no?” he asked, eyebrows raised 

“Yep, basically, and it Michael west is going to be absolute torture for you” she winked at him 

Michael laughed and rolled his eyes but deep down he knew what she was capable of. When Nikita wanted something she made sure she got it whenever she wanted it. 

Michael hugged her then kissed her passionately one last time before retreating to his room to make a phone call to Birkoff. 

Next day 

Nikita had been training hard day and night and decided to hit the showers

She always went late at night because she didn’t like the idea of all the recruits showering together in one massive shower. 

This was one place were Percy didn’t place cameras that and of course the toilets but everywhere else had cameras everywhere. 

Percy was always concerned with recruit relationships, constantly making it his business to know what everyone was up to…all the time. 

Which for most you could deal with but for some they were still deep down a bunch of horny teenagers 

Nikita walked into the showers with only a towel wrapped around her body, her black hair cascading past her shoulders. She was carrying her soap and shampoos; she really wanted to scrub up. 

Nikita walked along the bathroom corridor and walked to the shower section, where she saw him. 

Nikita stood at the entrance not able to move but her body wouldn’t let her, she had to stare at the god like creature before her.

Michael was here, which was strange considering he has his own shower at home. 

Nikita watched the water run down his back, the way it travelled over him. 

He turned in the water; if his eyes weren’t closed he would be able to see her. 

Nikita continued to watch, it was like he was in slow motion so perfect. 

Her eyes trailed down to his toned, hard chest. Just seeing his gorgeous muscles sent shivers down her spines. 

Nikita hesitated, she knew she shouldn’t pry; she bit her lip and kept looking. 

Nikita saw his long shaft and tight buttocks she giggled and that’s what gave her away. 

Michael’s eyes opened in a flash and he covered himself immediately 

It took him a moment to realise but when he knew it was Nikita he didn’t care. 

Michael saw her ready for a shower too this excited him. 

“Care to join me?” he asked in huskier voice than normal 

Nikita bit her lip again 

“Sure, why not” She exclaimed acting innocent 

She carefully placed her bottles and soap on the little bench before turning on the water and taking of her towel

Michael’s breath hitched in his throat, he knew this was part of her stupid plan but Michael was also enjoying this. 

Nikita was being more stubborn than usual and for him it was a major turn on

“Take a picture it will last longer” Nikita smirked frothing her hair with shampoo 

Michael cleared his throat “I, um sorry” Michael managed to say peel his eyes off her perfect plump bottom 

Michael continued to wash himself but he kept getting distracted. The way Nikita moved in the water, the way she flicked her hair and the way the water cascaded over her tight nipples. 

Michael licked his lips and turned away from her, giving Nikita another opportunity to stare at his tight bottom. With every step he took she could see the muscles and it was driving her insane. 

“Get that cute butt over here” Nikita said and in a flash Michael was with her 

Michael held her in his arms 

“Nikita, we can’t someone could walk in” Michael said but was still clearly aroused with the situation they had found themselves in. 

Nikita looked into his gorgeous green eyes and gently stroked his biceps 

“I know, all part of the plan,” She whispered into his ear before gently nibbling on the sweet, sensitive spot. 

 

Michael grunted, he knew it of course but her constant teasing was frustrating, sexually anyway. He was enjoying it but some part of him wanted the release he was after. 

Michael sucked each nipple until she whimpered. He left a trail of kisses down from her cleavage down to her inner thighs. 

Nikita brought each leg up and spread them as far as she could; she knew what was about to come. 

Michael breathed on the area before licking her entrance, his tongue went higher and he reached her sensitive spot. 

Michael licked his lips then started lapping his tongue around the now swollen Michael leaned down and kissed her harshly and she responded with the same amount of force and energy. 

 

Nikita clawed at his buttocks and felt the muscles tense underneath her hands, she laughed into his mouth

“Fine then I wont play nice either” Michael said into her mouth 

One of his soft, big hands trailed down her stomach and went between her thighs. Nikita automatically opened her legs so he could get better access to her. 

He stroked her clit roughly, sending shivers down her spine and making Nikita weak at the knees. 

 

She moaned into his mouth and roughly jerked his cock. Michael groaned, her little hand around him felt good. 

Michael was over come with pleasure but not too overcome as too take charge once more. 

Without even checking if she was ready he sunk two of his fingers into her. 

Nikita was so turned on by him right now, in this moment taking what he wants when he wants. 

Michael’s fingers continued to massage her and Nikita was squirming, she couldn’t get away. Part of her wanted to get away and torture him but part of her was so lost in him she couldn’t find the strength to leave. 

Her hands went up to his chest, gently stroking the muscle outlines. She pushed him back a tiny bit further, making his fingers slip out of her. 

Nikita immediately missed the contact, but she had a plan and she wanted to put it into action tonight. 

Nikita went down on her knees, gently cupping his buttocks and she swiftly took him into her mouth. It wasn’t long before Michael was holding her head and gently thrusting into her mouth. 

Michael pulled out of her just as he was about to cum, which was a really hard thing to do. 

He gently pushed her back so she was lying on the tiled floor, the water spraying all over her. 

Michael kneeled before her; he looked into her eyes kissed her passionately before moving down. 

area. 

Nikita’s hips bucked, her fingers ran wild through his hair, pulling him closer to her. 

Nikita could feel him sucking, biting and licking the spot. 

She started panting; she couldn’t take the torture any longer

Michael looked up to see her face, full of pleasure. 

“Michael please” she begged 

Michael only gave her a smirk before returning back down to finish the job. He only needed to lick, suckle and nibble a few more times before   
Nikita came, yelling his name. 

Michael put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t draw any attention to the bathrooms. Nikita sat up 

“That’s not fair though” 

“What isn’t?” Michael asked 

“You didn’t get your satisfaction, you know you can still put it in, I’m more than ready for round two” She bit her lip again worried about being too forward with him. 

“C’mon its late, you don’t need to worry, it’s fine” he replied but he knew he would have to jack off to her tonight instead. 

 

“No wait” she said frowning

Michael waited for her to say something, but all she did was push him back so he was sitting. 

Nikita sat on his lap and put her hand around his swelling shaft. 

“Nikita don’t,” he said looking down at her 

“Don’t worry I won’t, just think of it as a preview” 

She guided his length to her and rubbed him over her entrance and sensitive nub. 

Nikita couldn’t help but notice his pleasure and figured she should continue. She continued to guide him but started stroking him up and down at the same time. 

Michael threw his head back; it felt too amazing to tell her to stop. 

Nikita saw his pleasure had intensified and let the head of him in her. 

With that his eyes opened in a flash and he froze 

“Relax, just a dip in the waters I promise, nothing more” he smiled at her honesty but he couldn’t trust her when it came to this game. Part of him was in her and it felt amazing, her tight walls, making room and constricting around him. 

Michael looked up and could see her pleasure as well. 

What was the point of holding back now? He thought to himself 

“Screw it,” he said, Nikita looked at him before he grabbed her thighs and pulled her onto him. With more force than he had meant too 

“Sorry, are you okay?” Michael couldn’t help but ask

“Im great” she smiled 

Nikita took his mouth with her own and their tongues began to fight for dominance. 

 

Michael gently laid her down, her legs immediately wrapping around him. She felt him thrust into her again and she moaned at his length. 

Michael smiled at her pleasure, he was glad she was feeling this way. Nikita leaned up and traced his jawline with her finger. Michael leaned into her hand before leaning down and kissing her passionately. 

Michael thrusted in and out of her, every time driving into her harder, faster. 

It only took a few minutes before Nikita found her release, it was only then, Michael allowed himself to tip over the edge. 

They didn’t break their kiss the whole time, they were both expecting it to be rough and out of control, but it was gentle and sweet and most of all… loving. 

Michael was a rough but a gentle lover and Nikita loved that about him, she laid with him until he pulled out of her. They both sat their for a moment enjoying their release and the water which was still flowing over them. 

“I really like you” Nikita said to Michael 

“I really like you too” Michael said to her 

Michael kissed her lovingly before getting up and helping her up too. 

“I will leave first since I got her first and then after 10 minutes you can leave okay?” Michael said checking with her

He didn’t want to arouse suspicions 

“Okay” she smiled 

Michael put a towel around his waist and gathered his things. He started to leave when Nikita spoke up “You know I won right, I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me” She said leaning against the wall so proud of herself. 

Michael looked down at the ground and was angry with himself for not being able to keep it in his pants. 

“Michael, I’m glad it happened though” she smiled at him, knowing he was hating himself, she also knew that he may not touch her for ages but she was fine with that. Nikita knew how Michael functioned, he was a very loyal person not only to others but also to himself and now he broken a promise to himself. Nikita knew he must be beating himself up over it and she would have to give him space.


End file.
